1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing organic barnyard manure useful for farmlands and flower gardens using sewage and septic or night-soil sludge. More particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing organic barnyard manure for preventing secondary contamination of the environment which is quick, inexpensive, and highly efficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of apparatus and methods for manufacturing barnyard manure using sewage and sludge are known in the art. A great quantity of sludge is produced at sewage disposal plants or night-soil treatment plants. This sewage and sludge must be buried underground because of the odor emitted and to prevent harmful insects from swarming around and causing an unhygienic environment.
Burial grounds or dumps for common waste should be used for burying the sewage and night-soil sludge. However, burial grounds are very insufficient. Also secondary contamination of the environment and the water supply may result.
Accordingly, various other methods for treatment of sewage and septic or night-soil sludge other than burying have been studied. Furthermore, various types of apparatus for treatment of sludge have been developed. However, such apparatus require repeated treatment and are expensive to establish, maintain and manage.
In order to avoid such problems, an apparatus for manufacturing organic barnyard manure using sewage and night-soil sludge, had been developed by the present Inventors and filed as Korean Patent Application Serial No. 96-69398, which discloses that sewage and night-soil sludge be dried in a drying chamber and fermented in a fermentation chamber to manufacture organic barnyard manure.
However, in the above apparatus, the multistage fermentation chambers are driven by a single chain and a single motor, to transfer semi-fermented sludge from one fermentation chamber to another. Furthermore, an exhaust hole of the one fermentation chamber and an inhalation hole of the fermentation chamber should be stopped to correspond with each other. However, it is difficult to correspond them. Also, since the drying chamber is established at a location above the fermentation chamber, it is difficult to provide the semi-fermented sludge accurately within the drying chamber.
In addition, since the odor generated from the drying chamber and the fermentation chamber is exhausted into the air, secondary contamination of the environment may be generated.